Cannonball (520)
Cannonball, A.K.A. Experiment 520, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create devastating tsunamis. His one true place is making perfect waves for surfing. Bio Experiment 520 was the 520th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn bodies of water into huge, destructive waves. 520 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 520's pod landing in a bird's nest. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a bird discovered 520's pod in its nest, it kicked the pod out, which landed in a lake, activating the experiment. 520 then created a massive tsunami in the lake and began to make his way towards the ocean. While evading Gantu, 520 passed through the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where he created a tsunami from one of the pools that devastated much of the hotel. In the aftermath, 520 landed in a tree, where Stitch incompetently catapulted him away. 520 later made his way to a reservoir, but was captured by Lilo and Stitch before he could jump into the water to create a tsunami. However, Gantu attacked at that moment and grabbed 520, but Stitch was able to trick Gantu and recapture 520. After Lilo and Stitch convinced 520 that they meant him no harm, the three rushed to the beach for Lilo's sand-sculpting competition. Stitch and 520 played complacently until Gantu arrived to try and capture 520 one more time, forcing Stitch to build a life-size sand fortress around him, Lilo and 520. When Gantu began to tear into the sandcastle, 520 jumped from the castle into the ocean, where he created a massive tsunami that washed Gantu away to San Francisco. Lilo then named 520 Cannonball, and found his one true place making perfect waves for surfing. Cannonball reappeared in "Elastico"....mjj.. '' In ''"Houdini", Cannonball was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. In "Finder", Cannonball was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Richter and Yang. In "Dupe", Cannonball was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel", Cannonball was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song. Cannonball and the other dehabilitated experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Cannonball had a cameo in "Felix" in his one true place. Cannonball was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Cannonball was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream in "Remmy". Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Cannonball, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Cannonball participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by flattening attacking Leroys with his butt. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Cannonball is shown to be harmless and simply loves making waves. Biology Appearance Cannonball is a pink experiment slightly bigger than Stitch with a big posterior, two spines on his back, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, short ears and short stubby tail. Special Abilities Any body of water Cannonball jumps into, he can create a massive wave or tsunami from. It is also shown that he can control the waves he creates. He walks by bouncing around on his butt. Weaknesses Cannonball is not particularly fast, and is also shy and harmless. Gallery 520 cannonball by bricerific43-d5a5e9l.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males